The Phoenix Force
by Ilana Lunus
Summary: Years ago, a great power was born into the world. Over time it had to be hidden away. That's until its fallen into the hands of Albus Dumbledore in the form of a human, who happens to be his daughter. He knew how powerful she is so he turns to the only people he can trust, Minevera and Severus. Snape refuses but can he say no to a woman who has the magic and beauty of a phoenix?
1. Chapter 1

_~Once upon a time, in ancient times, when wizards were starting to exist there lies a very old castle and live a wizard and a song bird. And this is not just any song bird. This special bird is a phoenix. This phoenix means a lot to this wizard. He listened to its melodious song everyday and night. As the years grew by, he began to grow lonely, in search of a mate. But could not find one that grew a connection with him. He could not have a connection with anyone but his pet phoenix. One day he grew an idea. This wizard was capable of many things because of how powerful he was. On a sun lit afternoon the wizard took his wand and casted a spell on his bird. This spell was a special transformation spell he created. That spell transformed his phoenix in a living, breathing, woman. A beautiful woman capable of great wizarding power. The woman had flame colored hair and emerald-green eyes. She had flawless creamy colored skin. She had the purest voice of any song bird. He would say even purer than that. She was small and petite. The wizard fell in love on sight. Surprisingly the woman fell just as deep. The new couple's love grew enough for them to have marriage and have a child. The chid was like her mother. Beautiful skin and flame colored hair only had her father's eyes. They noticed that she too has great power. But greater. And that's how it went for generations. Centuries passed as the power grew with each generation. This power became a legend. This legend's great story and power has not only been passed by the forces of good but evil as well. Many people wanted to use this power to take over so it went into hiding. However people knows of its existence and never stopped searching. But over the years this power gained a named. The Phoenix Force.~_

* * *

August 20th, 1989

It was a bright and sunny summer afternoon in the castle of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where in a large office Albus Dumbledore reads a letter he received not too long ago from the Leaky Coldren in London. He smiles at the letter as he pets his pet phoenix Fawkes. A moment later a knock was heard at the door and the old wizard looked up and said...

Albus: Come in.

The door opens and in came a man dressed in black from head to toe with long dark hair and a black cloak. This man was known as Severus Snape.

Albus: Serverus my boy. Just the man I wanted to see.

Severus: What is it old man?

Albus: Come sit and let me ask you something.

Snape complied and sat down in the chair in front of him.

Albus: Now tell me Serverus, what do you know about the "Wizarding Legends"?

Severus: Such as? I know tons of them.

Albus: Like...The Phoenix Force?

Snape was tooken by surprised by such a legend.

Severus: Headmaster, everyone knows the legend. I know a lot of it myself.

Albus: Have you ever considered it to be true?

Severus: I consider the theory preposterous. I mean come on Headmaster. I mean a phoenix changed into a human to keep a wizard from being lonely. That sounds complete and utter rubbish.

Albus: And yet it was proven it has exhisted.

Severus: True but I just can't see it for it being true. Why do you ask?

Albus: Well its because I happen to know where it is.

Severus was again stunned out of amazement.

Severus: You're joking.

Albus: I never joke about this sourght of thing.

Severus: Then where is it? Is it safe?

Albus: Oh yes. The Phoenix Force is quite safe.

Severus: Why tell me? Why not Minevera? Surely she can handle this matter.

Albus: She already knows but you are the only other person I can trust with this.

Severus: Why?

Albus: Because it lives within a person I love and care for very much.

Severus: Really. Who?

Albus: You shall see soon Severus.

Severus: Why mention this at all?

Albus: Because that person is coming here.

Severus: Here? For a visit?

Albus: No my dear boy. To live here. You see I gave this person a job offer that could not be refused.

Severus: Defence Against the Dark Arts?

Albus shook his head no.

Albus: To be a School Therapist and Counciler

Serverus: Why would the school need that?

Albus: The Ministry has just past a law that makes it a requirement for schools to have Therapists and Councilars on staff. I have hired six each but this person is doing both.

Severus: Interesting. When time is the arrival?

Albus: Tomorrow at noon. At the Hogworts Express. I want you to accompany me. Will that be a problem?

Snape stood up as if he was saying "I'm not in the mood".

Severus: No Headmaster. No problem.

Albus: Good. I expect to see you at The Three Broomsticks at 10 o' clock.

Severus: Consider it done. Is there anything else you need?

Albus: No my boy. You are dismissed.

So the Snape got up and went for the door but before he left he turned to ask one more thing.

Severus: Out of curiousity, what is the name of this person?

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and gave a smile.

Albus: Mirabella...Meunette...Grenalde...Dumbledore. My daughter.

Snape's eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

August 21st, 1989

~Severus~

Today can not be more dreadful. I had to wake up early on a summer Saturday morning just so I can meet up with Dumbledore to pick up his daughter. Hmm...daughter. He never once mentioned that he had a daughter. I have a funny feeling this is just a waist of my time. Besides even if he really does have a daughter she will probably be as eccentric as her father. If her last name is Dumbledore then she must be crazy, just like her old man. I was dressed in my usual attire. I was wearing all black. Right now I was at The Three Broomsticks and I was having a cup of tea when I saw the headmaster come in to the restaurant with his usual smile on his face. He looked around and then after a moment he saw me. He walked over to me and sat down with me at my table.

Dumbledore: Good morning my boy how are you this morning?

Me: As normal as I can be at this time of morning.

Dumbledore: Good.

I sighed and continued to have my tea. There was one question I wanted to ask though.

Me: Why bring me to meet her?

Dumbledore: Because I know I can trust you. That and she wanted to meet you.

I was caught by surprise.

Me: Really? Why?

Dumbledore: Because I talk about my staff all the time when I'm home and the one she was most interested in was you. So I thought she could meet you first.

Me: I see.

Interested in me? That is complete rubbish. No one is interested in me. How can they? Just look at me. I am not a normal man.

When the clock on the wall reached 11:30 we left to go to the train station. Bah! If she was so powerful why couldn't she come here by appeariating? Surely with the power of a phoenix she could be able to travel by magic.

Me: Tell me. Why is it we have to travel to the station when she could appeariate?

Dumbledore escentric smile dropped from his face for what seemed to be a rare thing to happen. He sighed and sat down on the bench behind us.

Dumbledore: Its because...she is afraid.

My eyes widened and I sat with him.

Me: What do you mean she's afraid. She is a Dumbledore, The Phoenix Force. What's to be afraid of?

Dumbledore: Her inner power. She can control it but prefers not to use it because she beleives she could go mad with power. She restricts herself from using her magic to protect us. Or at least in her beleifs.

I sat there astonished. This is a first. A wizard with magical powers decides to not use it. Just who is this girl. The sound of a train's whistle tore me out of my thoughts and I looked up. The Hogworts Express was just arriving and Dumbledore stood up as did I. The train stopped and its conductor came out and the doors opened. People began to come out with their luggage. When I saw the last passanger get off Dumbledore smiled. It was a woman no taller than 5'4 that was petite. What stood out to me was her long fiery red and orange hair that went to her backside. She wore simple but nice crystal white robes. I looked up to her face and was immoblized by what I am seeing. She is a thing of beauty. Natural beauty. Her face did remind me of someone. I know its not Lily because Lily had green eyes but this woman had blue-greyish eyes. The woman looked apon us and gave us a smile. She then said something that I almost didn't hear.

?: Father!

She left her luggage at a nearby bench and ran towords us. I stepped back a little and before I knew it, Dumbledore was embraced by her. He embraced her back and laughed.

Dumbledore: My little songbird. How are you?

?: Alright.

Songbird? That couldn't possibly be...

They ended the embrace and turned to me.

Dumbledore: Severus. I like you to meet my daughter, Mirabella.

Her eyes lite up at the mention of my own name. She gave me a polite smile and took out her hand. I rose my own and shook her's.

Mirabella: Hello. I am Mirabella Dumbledore. It is please to meet you Professor.

Me: Severus Snape. Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Dumbledore.

Mirabella: Please, just call me Mirabella. Miss Dumbledore is for the students.

Now that I hear her speach clearly I can see it sounded well educated and her voice was attractive. Wait..what?

Mirabella: Shall we go?

I grabbed her luggage and teleported them to the Headmaster's Office with my wand. After that we left to go to the castle. Once we got there she sat in a chair while I stood up.

* * *

~Mirabella~

I sat down in a chair as dad sat down in his much larger one. While Professor Snape just stood next to me.

Me: Does he know father?

Father: Yes. I trust him along with your Aunt Minevera.

Me: Ok Father. I trust your judgement.

Father: Well then I made the arrangements to have your room have a connection between up in the towers to the dungens. Will you be alright?

Me: I will be.

Father: Good. Severus would you mind showing her to room entrance through the dungens?

I looked up at him.

Severus: Of course. Come.

He raised his hand for me to take. I took it in order to get up from my chair and we grabbed my stuff. We then left the room to go downstairs to the dungens.

Me: So my father tells me you are the school's Potion Master. How good are you really?

Severus: An expert.

Me: I see.

Now that I get look at him, I noticed that my father described him head on about his looks however he is much more handsome in person.

Me: Do you like to teach?

Severus: Only to people who apprecieate the art of potion making. Its not all about waving wands that make you a wizard.

Me: I couldn't agree more. I'm a witch and I barely use my magic much.

Severus: Tell me how are you in potions?

Me: When I was in school Professor Slugghorn gave me an O for all seven of my years.

He stopped and turned to me.

Severus: You had Slugghorn as a teacher? He was mine as well. Did you come to Hogwarts for school?

I nodded.

Severus: I would have see you. What house were you in?

Me: I was a Griffindor. But the hat told me I could always switch to Slytherin if I wanted to. I'm guessing you were a Slytherin.

Severus: Correct. Tell me if I'm wrong but did you ever get the nickname Griffindor's Southern Belle and the Hogwarts Princess?

Me: I did. Why?

Severus: That's how I remembered you. You were the only other red head in my year and in Griffindor. Albus also gave us a lecture to say that you were to get no special treatment and no one was to harm you or they would be expelled right then and there.

I giggled.

Me: That sounds like my dad.

I stopped once we made it all the way down the staircase to the dungens. We walked along a hallway when I saw a Phoenix on a door knowing its my room. I turned to Severus to thank him.

Me: Thank you Professor.

Severus: You are welcome. If you happen to need anything I am only next door.

I nodded and went inside with my things. I then began to unpack.

* * *

~Severus~

As soon as I saw her close her door, I ran into my own room and went to my fireplace to use the floo network. I used it to go straight back to Dumbledore's Office. Once I saw him in there I told him this...

Me: I can not protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

~Severus~

I just couldn't do it. Not with her being that beautiful and lovely. It would cause too much of a distraction for me.

Dumbledore: Why ever not? You two seemed to get along fine.

Me: That's just it. We get along too fine. She is too...

Dumbledore: Beautiful, wonderful, and lovely?

I sighed.

Me: She will cause a distraction. I already have the boy to worry about now I have a to watch a grown woman too?

Dumbledore: No. Just protect her when the time comes. I have a feeling that if Voldemort returns then not only will the boy would be in danger but her as well. He might take away her power himself or worse. I just can't help but worry. I'm speaking not only as a member of the order but as a father as well Severus. I just want my little baby bird safe.

Me: I'm sorry. I just can't. Find someone else to do it.

Then I turned around and left.

* * *

September 1, 1989

~Mirabella~

I was in the Great Hall sitting next to Proffessor Snape and father. Aunt Minevera's seat was empty because she always greets the new 1st years and leads them here. I smiled as I saw her come through the large doors with 11-12 year old children in two straight lines right behind her. Dad then rose up to give his opening speech. I ignored some of it until he mentioned new staff.

Dad: As you can see this room is much bigger than it usually is. That is because, starting this year we have new staff. This new staff is not only resoursefull to you but us as well. We have counceliers/theropists this year. The ministry wanted all schools to start this program because having magical powers can have dangerous consequences so to talk about any of your troubles or hopes and dreams you may talk to them. They will not tell anyone what goes on during your sessions. Now I will introduce them to you.

I ignored him more until he said...

Dad: And last but not least the one and only Professor Mirabella Dumbledore.

Every student in the room gasped and was talking amongist themselves.

Dad: I know you must be wondering why does she have my last name. Well, as you may not guess...she is infact my daughter.

Everyone gasped and one boy who had another one just like him raise his hand. Dad adressed him.

Boy: Well...if there are two Professor Dumbledores then how are we to adress which is which.

Dad: That is a good point my dear boy. Well most of you adress me as Professor Dumbledore but from now on adress me as Headmaster Dumbledore. She will be adressed as Professor Dumbledore. I thank you for asking that. Anything to add Mirabel?

He put a hand on my shoulder.

Me: Not a thing father. Please begin with the sourting. I bet everyone is hungry right?

Everyone laughed and the sourting came and went without a hoot. I noticed those two red headed twins were both in Griffindor. It matched them to perfection. I then began to eat my dinner.

* * *

~Severus~

As I ate I couldn't hep but make glances at Mirabella. I noticed that every time she had five fork fulls of food she would always have a sip of pumpkin juice. As I saw her lift her cup to her rosy red colored lips that looked so darn kissable she took a sip ans she stook out her pink toungue and licked her lips because some of the juice dripped. Oh god my heart began to race. I turned back to continue to eat my meal. I ate but I turned back to see her take a fork ful of mashed potatos and gravy and ate it. It took all of my self control of not to move at all and continued to eat.

After closing remarks everyone went to their commen rooms. I was doing my night shift patrol and noticed that the two boys that were twins from Griffindor talking to Mira at the end of a staircase. They told her a joke and a beautiful sound came out of her mouth. Her laugh. It was music to my ears and I wanted nothing more than to be the one making her laugh but alas everytime I see her or the mere mention of her I grow weak to my knees. Oh great. Now I sound like a hormonal teenager with a crush. But I am not and do not have one. It just something about her that is making me soft. Maybe its because of her magic. IF itt is then she must know. I began to try to penitrate her mind but I can not. Her barriors are strong. Too strong. I can tell she was well taught in occlumency. She didn't even bother to turn around like she doesn't even feel it. I don't know how much longer can I resist her. She is just so beautiful and she is haunting my mind.

Mirabella: Alright boys I believe its time for bed. Goodnight Fred and George Weasly.

Twins: Goodnight Professor.

So then they took the stairs up to go to their commen room. I then noticed her looking at her surroundings and then said

Mirabella: I know you are there.

Impossible. I was barely breathing at all and didn't make a sound so I came out of the shadows so she can see me. She gave me a smile as I grew closer.

Mirabella: Good evening Professor. Are you doing your nightly rounds?

Me: I was then your godmother took over. So now I am heading to bed. Why are you out this time of night?

Mirabella: I was coming back from the kitchens to have a midnight snack when I caught two Griffindors trying to find a bathroom since the one in their commen room was still flooded by Peeves this morning.

Me: Understandable.

She then looked around again.

Mirabella: This might be a silly thing to ask but...would you mind walking me to my room?

My eyes widened.

Mirabella: I know that the castle is safe its just that I hate walking through places at night alone.

I took her hand and kissed it.

Me: Of course not. It is not silly at all. I would have done it regardless since it is ungentleman like to leave a lady unattended and your father would have my head if something happened to you.

She shook her head and we started to walk down the stairs to the dungens. When we got there she was quiet.

Mirabella: Well...goodnight Professor.

Me: ...Severus.

She turned to me in confusion.

Mirabella: I'm sorry?

Me: Call me Severus. We are collegues and friends so you have the privillage to call me by my first name.

Mirabella: Alright Severus. Goodnight.

Me: Goodnight Mira.

I kissed her hand once again and she then went inside and shut the door. I quickly went into my own room and changed into my night clothes and went to sleep having the most wonderful dream I've had in years.


	4. Chapter 4

October 12, 1989

~Mirabella~

After the school year started things began to change again for the better. This is Hogwarts after all. So far I have had at least 30 sessions which is making me proud as a person and therapist to see that people like to come to me to talk about their troubles or just a person for advice. I had many Griffindors, Ravenclaws, even some Hufflepuffs but only a couple of Slytherins because they think I'm not a pureblood that is until I mentioned it one class a while back when I had to give a message to Severus from my father. Right now I am in my office in my favorite Muggle attire reading an old potions book I kept when I heard a knock on the door. I smiled because it must have been Aunt Minnie.

Me: Come in!

The door opened and it was my dear Aunt Minnie.

Aunt Minnie: Hello dear.

Me: Hi auntie.

I put the book down as she sat down in one of my chairs.

Aunt Minnie: Look at you. You have grown into a fine woman.

Me: Thank you.

Aunt Minnie: How can you not be taken already?

I really don't know to be honest. No man has really captured my interest like that. I mean I have met many, many men but they just were not my type. Most liked me for either my looks, who my father was, or for my magic.

Me: I guess I haven't found a real man yet.

Aunt Minnie: Well you're young so take your time. Well speaking of real men...

Here we again. It's bad enough I hear this from my dad but now I hear it from her.

Aunt Minnie: What are you and Severus up to?

Me: Aunt Minnie we are just friends.

Aunt Minnie: It doesn't seem like it by the way he seems to walk with you almost everywhere.

Me: He is just following orders from my father to keep an eye on me. That and we are just very good friends.

Aunt Minnie: I will believe it when I see it Belle.

Me: He is just being a gentleman.

Aunt Minnie: _Sure _he is. And I want to be the next Head of House of Slytherin. All I am saying is be careful on who you trust.

Me: Father trusts him and so do I.

Aunt Minnie: I guess so.

So there we were, enjoying the rest of our tea.

~Severus~

I was in the middle of brewing another batch of dreamless potions for Madem Pomphry when I received an owl saying I was chosen to take the students to the next Hogsmede trip. Bah! This what I don't need right now. That old fool knows I don't have the time. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door being knocked upon. I sighed.

Me: Come in.

The door opened and I heard the voice of an angel say my name.

The person walked inside and I saw it was Mirabella. She closed the door.

Me: Mirabella. What can I do for you?

She walked closer to me and after every step my heart grew heavier until she was right in front of me.

Mirabella: I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Her voice is so pure, so innocent. It is almost making me lose my concentration so much so that I didn't even look at the next ingredient I put into the potion.

Me: Not at all. What is it you need?

Mirabella: Well. I heard you were chosen to chaperone the next Hogsmede trip and I just want to talk with you because I was chosen to go as well.

I stiffened right there. That's why he wants me to go? Because she is going too?

Me: Really.

She nodded.

Mirabella: So what is our plan of action?

Did she just ask me out on a date? No it can't be. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the steam from the cauldron grew hotter and hotter. I looked down and saw it was overflowing. Its going to blow! I turned to Mira who was only a 3 feet away from me and ran to her. She was confused.

Me: Get down!

I tackled her to the floor and protected her with my body as the explosion happened. It wasn't too big to alarm most people but it shook the classroom. After a minute or two I looked down Mirabella to see if she was alright.

Me: Mirabella are you ok? Are you hurt?

She looked up at me with her beautiful forest green eyes shining up at me.

Mirabella: No. I'm fine. You protected me quite well. Thank you.

I began to grow warm to face.

Me: You're welcome. I'm just glad you are safe and not hurt.

We just stayed there for a moment.

Mirabella: Is it safe to get up yet?

I grew warmer and got up and helped her up.

* * *

~Mirabella~

What went wrong with the potion? I went over to the caldron and noticed that he added an ingredient to soon.

Me: Severus?

He came up to me.

Severus: What's the matter?

Me: I see what went wrong. You put in the porcupine quills before adding the eye of newt.

* * *

~Severus~

Bah! Of course. How could I have made such a first year mistake on a potion I can do in my sleep with my hands tied. I've done this potion thousands of times. How could I mess this up? Unless...I was too distracted by her. I couldn't think straight now there is a mess in my classroom.

Mirabella: Do you need help cleaning up?

Me: No I got it.

With a few quick cleaning spells the mess was clean.

Mirabella: I can help with the next batch if you like.

It would make the job quicker and since she was as good at potions as myself I know it would be done correctly. Plus it would give me more time with her as a bonus.

Me: Alright. Lets begin.

* * *

After an hour and a half my half was finished so I was helping Mirabella with her half. Not like she needed it but it was merely observation. She did everything I would have done in potion making and more. She looked so focused and calm. She then looked up at me.

Mirabella: Severus? Can you help me?

When I heard her ask I went over to assist her.

Mirabella: This sounds silly but I need help with stirring. That was my only problem in potions.

I went behind her and put my hands over her's. I felt her stiffen for a moment.

Me: Calm down. It's just me. Relax.

I felt her pulse began to slow down some. I was speaking in her ear as low and calming as I could so she wouldn't think I was scolding her like I would a student.

Me: Good. Now take the ladle in your hand.

She did and I guided her hand to the cauldron of ingredients. We then began to stir it together.

After a while the potion turned crystal blue meaning it was perfect.

We then poured the potion into flasks so they would be ready for Madem Pomphry in the morning. I then realized I was again still hold Mira in my arms. My Mira. Wait what?! No. She can't be mine. I can't feel that way about the Headmaster's Daughter, The Hogwarts Princess. I just can't. She doesn't even feel the same way. I just know it. I gave her a small squeeze and she looked up at me. Her face was a red as her hair.

* * *

~Mirabella~

I still can't believe he is still holding me. Not that I want to leave them anyway. When he holds me I feel safe from everything in the world. I felt so nervous all night long being with him. I felt a squeeze coming from him. I felt my face turn red and I turned to him. I then felt something in my throut. Oh no not now. I have to keep it in for now until I leave.

Me: Yes Severus?

Severus: I-I-I...was wondering...if you would join me for tea morning before we go to Hogsmede?

Did he just as me out on a date?

Me: Sure. I'd love to.

Severus: Good. Its late we should go to our rooms so we can rest up for tomorrow.

I nodded and we left. Being the gentleman he is he walked me to my room. He gave me a smiled and we said our goodnights and we went into our rooms and I went to bed.


End file.
